Mal día
by Deadly Nina Fox
Summary: Decidí robar una esmeralda caos, todo iba bien hasta que cierto equidna apareció. ADVERTENCIA: spanking disciplinario, si no te gusta no leas


**Mal día**

Y aquí estoy, corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo escapando no de un enemigo mortal, sino de alguien a quien admiro, ¿Cómo paso esto? Pues déjenme contarles desde el principio…

**Flash Back**

Después de expulsar al Iblis exitosamente de mí mundo me quede en este para seguir con mi vida… o al menos eso pensé durante cinco minutos para caer en cuenta de un hecho importante: la piedra blanca que me otorgaba mis poderes psíquicos seguía en mi poder. Después me di cuenta que no solo podía levitar cosas y volar, no, también me di cuenta de que podía abrir agujeros dimensionales para viajar a otras dimensiones, y tras algunas exploraciones acabe descubriendo que podía ir al mundo del famoso erizo azul… y lo mejor de todo era que… nadie me conocía en dicha dimensión… o sea que podía hacer lo que se me diera la gana… o si, demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar.

En fin, como las bases de tiempo eran diferentes entre ambos mundos nadie notaria que me fui en mi mundo, era simplemente perfecto, nada podía fallar… excepto el hecho de que mis intenciones no eran las más buenas, pero entiéndanme, ¿Quién no haría lo que yo? Con esa oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie me conociera y con un método de escape infalible era extremadamente tentador. ¿Mi primer objetivo? Sentir una verdadera esmeralda caos entre mis manos, si lo hacía de manera correcta la robaría sin que Sonic se diera cuenta de mi presencia, así que sin perder tiempo fije el agujero dimensional hacia el mundo de Sonic.

Puse los pies en la hierba fresca, los paisajes eran iguales a los videojuegos, sin duda alguna estaba en green hill, solo que todo era más extenso y a lo lejos se veía una pequeña ciudad, si buscaba ahí de seguro encontraría al erizo azul. Mis orejas y cola de zorro blancas aparecieron de nueva cuenta acoplándose a mi atuendo que era el de Silver otra vez (¿sí que lo quiero no?), por supuesto al llegar a la ciudad pase desapercibida gracias a mi cola y mis orejas, luego de caminar un poco entre los grupos de animales antropomórficos aviste una casa sencilla y con unas cuantas plantas, no tuve que espera mucho tiempo para ver por la ventana como el erizo legendario ayudaba a su mejor amigo de dos colas a poner una esmeralda caos en una maquina grande, actué rápido y creé un agujero dimensional pequeño por el que solo metí mi mano, otro agujero igual de pequeño se abrió al lado de la piedra justo cuando los dos héroes no miraban, agarre la gema y saque mi mano cerrando ambos agujeros.

-así que esta es una esmeralda caos…- susurre admirando aquella joya, pero vi que Sonic se dio cuenta de que esta desapareció y empezaba a buscarla de manera frenética- uh-oh, creo que mejor me voy- y sin más abrí un agujero dimensional grande para ir a donde empecé: green hill. Una vez fuera de peligro me senté en la hierba y admire la esmeralda… era bellísima.

-¿Cómo puede ser que algo tan hermoso cause tanto… caos?- pregunte sin dejar de mirarla, estaba brillando.

-EJEM!-

Me paralice… voltee lentamente para encontrarme concierto equidna rojo guardián de la master emerald… Knuckles.

-Se puede saber como conseguiste esa esmeralda?- me pregunto de brazos cruzados.

-ummm ummmm s-sonic me la presto- mentí, bajando mis orejas por el miedo.

-¿enserio?-

-si…-

Knuckles levanto una ceja, sospechando- entonces ¿Por qué sonic me dijo que necesitaba las esmeraldas de urgencia para ponerlas en un reactor lo antes posible?-

Empecé a temblar de miedo, no tenia como defenderme- y-yo…-

-La robaste, ¿verdad?-

-y-yo solo quería…- no sabía que decir ni cómo defenderme, si trataba de pelear saldría lastimada-

-Ladrones como tú me ponen de malas- listo para pelear.

**Fin del Flash back**

Y aquí empezó la historia. Fue entonces que salí corriendo aun con la esmeralda en la mano hacia el bosque, corría lo más rápido que podía y no sabía si él me estaba siguiendo pero no me importo, seguí corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo por el bosque tratando de esquivar plantas y troncos pero no me fije en el camino y tropecé… rodando por un camino empinado y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que me encontraba boca abajo sobre un troco horizontal en el aire, yo me encontraba sobre él en forma de V invertida, empecé a reaccionar pero Knuckles se me adelanto.

-Correr de la nada… ya no me queda duda de que robaste esa esmeralda-

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, ¿cómo rayos había llegado tan rápido?

Knuckles agarró una rama pequeña- me parece que alguien debe enseñarte una lección- dijo con un gruñido.

Yo me paralice y pensé, el tomó una rama, estaba enojado y yo le estaba dejando mi trasero a disposición con esa posición…. ¡Eso no me podía volver a pasar! Me retorcí con fuerza para salir de ahí pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, por más que intente no pude escapar, pero me paralice una vez más cuando sentí un latigazo… SLAP!

-¡!- abrí los ojos y apreté los dientes con fuerza- ¡nngh!

-¡Esto te enseñara a no robar y a no mentir!- dijo Knuckles para continuar los azotes, SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP!

-NNNGH!- empecé a dejar que las lagrimas recorrieran mi rostro- ¡PARA!

-Oh no, ¡esto está lejos de terminar!- contestó Knuckles, continuando con los azotes.

Muy pronto ya no pude seguir apretando los dientes, empecé a llorar y a retorcerme para librarme de ese castigo pero no pude, lo único que me quedaba era esperar que el equidna terminara, ¡mierda que esa rama era dura! Y ni siquiera me había bajado los pantalones para nada, aun así los latigazos dolían y mucho.

-¡K-knuckles por favor para! ¡AYYY! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡OUCH! –por más que suplicaba Knuckles me ignoraba por completo-

-Espero **SLAP** que con esto **SLAP** no vuelvas a robar **SLAP** ni a mentir **SLAP** en tu vida **SLAP SLAP SLAP**-

-¡YA PARA POR FAVOR!- yo lloraba a más no poder, solté la esmeralda y continúe llorando.

Knuckles suspiró, me dio diez azotes mas and paró por completo- no quiero verte con una esmeralda otra vez o te ira peor- oí que recogió la esmeralda y se fue.

Yo me quedé ahí llorando, luego de un rato me calme y trate de bajarme de ese maldito tronco de nuevo, lo logre después de un rato, lo único que quería ahora era ir a casa a tomar una buena siesta, pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, eso sí que no. Cree un agujero dimensional otra vez y me fui a casa, ya planearía mi venganza contra el topo con pinchos.

Di un gemido de dolor en cuanto me senté en mi cama, me saque los zapatos y me acoste a dormir así como estaba, miré mi reloj, solo había pasado 5 minutos desde que me fui, iría otra vez pero primero deberé conseguir hielo… este fue un mal día.


End file.
